The Administrative Core provides an important facilitative resource to the Center. The proposed Center involves two Research Projects, two Clinical Trial Concepts, a Pilot Project, and two Cores. The Center will have a Clinical Representative and a Research Representative to oversee the various programs. The Center will report to a Steering Committee and an External Advisory Board (EAB). Therefore, there is considerable need to coordinate the various activities and provide support. The Administrative Core A will be responsible for this coordination and support. The objectives of this core are: 1) To coordinate all Center components and ensure communication between all Investigators;2) to provide Center Investigators with help in management of budgets and personnel issues;3) to organize meetings and meeting reports;4) to oversee issues related to intellectual property and the use of human subjects;5) to assist in the actions of the Steering Committee and the External Advisory Board;6) to provide access to a data management infrastructure;and 7) to provide access to bioinformatics and biostatistics support.